Les jeux troubles de Westeros
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: Suite du 3x07 de Game of Thrones, entre Jaime et Brienne, ne pouvant attendre le prochain épisode.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Une fine couche de brume enveloppait le ciel de King's landing. Le soleil, timide cette mâtiné là, avait du mal à s'imposer et à percer les nuages. Cercei, le visage aussi maussade que le temps, observait rêveusement la ville qui se réveillait. Les habitant prenaient vie face à elle. Du haut de son balcon, elle pouvait voir la ville et aussi les plaines s'étendant autour du palais. Elle aimait fermer les yeux et sentir le silence l'emporter. L'air se cognait sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux vénitiens s'emmêlaient dans le vent. Ils viraient de gauche à droite dans un tourbillon qui lui cachait parfois son visage. Ça lui était égal. Jaime lui manquait à chaque seconde. C'était un des rares moments de la journée, où elle pouvait tout oublier et penser seulement à lui. Elle se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait pu s'échapper. Peut-être était-il mort? Un mouvement curieux, en dehors des renforcements du palais, la fit sortir de ses pensées. Des cavaliers avançaient vers la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'une voix grave et autoritaire, appela les gardes. Trois hommes baraqués et armés jusqu'aux dents patientaient devant l'entrée de la chambre de leur reine. Viellant sur elle et près à satisfaire ses ordres. Il fallait qu'elle demande à son fils si de la visite était attendue. Peut-être que la jeune Margaery Tyrell avait invité du monde pour son mariage. Ils avaient ouvert la porte et d'un signe de tête montrèrent qu'ils écoutaient ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

- **Allez me chercher Joffrey,** _ordonna-t-elle,_ **j'ai à lui parler !**  
- **Madame,** _protesta un garde,_ **le roi est encore en train de dormir à cette heure-ci..**  
- **Eh bien réveillez-le, cela ne va pas le tuer,** _répondit-elle d'un geste bref de la main._  
_  
_  
L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Ils se regardèrent tous, le cœur battant. Ils s'imaginaient que trop bien la punition qui allait leur tomber dessus. Joffrey Baratheon allait être furieux d'être réveillé si tôt et s'en prendrait à eux. Un sort terrible allait leur arriver. Ils baissèrent la tête, s'inclinant devant la reine et sortirent de la chambre à grandes enjambées. Cercei ne quittait pas du regard les étrangers, qui, derrière la porte, attendaient que quelqu'un leur ouvre. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de reconnaître les visages. Il y avait trois hommes, en tête, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Derrière eux, deux autres se tenaient à l'écart. Elle ne voyait pas très bien d'où elle était, mais elle aurait pu reconnaître ce corps entre mille. Elle écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il appartenait à celui qui l'avait réchauffé si souvent. Qui l'avait enveloppé de ses bras forts et rassurants. Qui l'a faisait frémir sous les caresses de ses mains fines et délicates. Un sourire sincère et émue s'étalait le long de ses joues pâles. Elle remonta légèrement sa robe et se mit à courir. On entendait ses talons claquer contre le carrelage du palais. Son rire nerveux qui s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes, serpentait entre les murs. Tout le monde regardait Cersei passer avec une curiosité et une surprise qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher.

- **Ouvrez les portes ! **_Cria-t-elle, tout en courant, à l'encontre des gardes qui somnolaient près de l'entrée._ **Ouvrez les portes, vite ! Dépêchez-vous !**  
**  
**  
Elle attendait depuis si longtemps le moment où elle pourrait de nouveau serrer son frère dans ses bras. Lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Si peur de ne jamais plus le revoir. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, en un lourd fracas. Elles laissèrent découvrir une petite troupe à Cersei. La mine épuisée, le corps et les habits tachés de sangs et de boues ces pauvres hommes ne payaient pas de mine. Elle chercha son frère des yeux. Il n'était plus sur son cheval. Une femme, aux cheveux crème, très court, le tenait puissamment contre elle.

- **Il est mort,** _étouffa-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot._

_Cercei tomba à genoux, le cœur rongé par une peine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle regardait simplement Jaime, complètement impuissante. _


	2. Chapitre un

**Chapitre un.**

_une semaine plus tôt._

Qyburn était assis sur un rochet, Jaime face à lui. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils discutaient. Le vieil homme aux cheveux cendrés affichait un air sérieux et protecteur. Il désinfectait et en soignait avec précaution le moignon du Lannister, tout ce qui restait désormais de sa main droite.

- **Avez-vous envoyé un corbeau au père de Brienne de Tarth ?** _demanda Jaime._

La réponse du mestre lui était importante. Ça le démangeait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Brienne. Il n'avait plus prononcé le nom de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il sentait son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Un mélange de tristesse et d'amertume lui rongeait maintenant la gorge. Son « Au revoir Jaime » qu'elle avait prononcé, résonnait encore dans sa tête comme la plus douce et en même temps la plus tranchante des mélodies. Ils avaient quitté Harrenhal depuis juste quelques heures, pourtant Brienne lui manquait déjà terriblement. La savoir seule avec ces barbares le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. Qu'elle vienne avec lui à King's landing. Il aimait bien Brienne. Elle n'était pas bavarde. Elle était plutôt froide et sèche dans ses paroles. Mais elle ne jugeait pas. Il suffisait simplement que Jaime la regarde dans les yeux et il pouvait lire en elle. De l'extérieur, c'était un chevalier, un garçon manqué.. Mais son âme était tendre et Jaime n'avait rarement vu une si belle personne à l'intérieur. Sous sa carapace qui semblait indestructible, Jaime avait remarqué un cœur fragile, loyal et fidèle.

- **Un oiseau est parti et un autre est revenu**, _répondit Qyburn, tout en ce concentrant sur la main estropié de Jaime._ **Lord Selwin Tarth a offert 300 dragons d'or pour le retour de sa fille.**

_- _**Une bonne offre**,_ jugea Jaime avec un petit sourire en coin._

Il se leva, rassuré par cette nouvelle. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres, lorsque Qyburn ajouta en insistant :

- **...que Locke a refusé...**

Jaime s'arrêta net, secoué par l'incompréhension. Sur le moment il crut mal entendre. Il pesa chaque mots que le mestre venait de prononcer et se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait une idiotie des plus totales de refuser autant d'argents.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Il est persuadé que Lord Tarth possède des mines de saphirs.**

Jaime cracha tout l'air de ses poumons. C'était de sa faute. Il se sentait mal à cette annonce. Il ne devrait pas pourtant, après tout, Brienne l'avait fait prisonnier. Il ne lui devait rien, si ce n'est de tenir sa promesse pour ce qui est des enfants Stark. Il sentait son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine, prit soudain par une envie meurtrière. Pourquoi garderaient-ils Brienne avec eux? A cette pensée Jaime serra les dents. Elle devait sûrement être leur jouet. Ses joues devenaient rouges de colère. Il pouvait oublier ce que le mestre venait de lui dire. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui, revoir Cercei, retrouver son père et ses petites affaires. Pourquoi s'inquiéter du sort de Brienne? Il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment et ce n'était pas son problème. Sa tête surchauffait, ne lui laissant plus aucun répit. Il pensait, jusqu'à en bouillir de l'intérieur.

- **Il se sent floué,**_reprit le mestre en rebouchant la bouteille d'alcool qui avait servit à désinfecter la main de Jaime._

- **Ils seraient fous de la tuer... **

Qyburn avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Il pouvait voir à quel point Brienne comptait pour Jaime, même si celui-ci préférait ne pas se l'avouer. Jaime avait peur pour elle. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, si la nouvelle de sa mort parvenait jusqu'à lui.

- **La guerre est leur seule occupation,** _continua Qyburn_, **d'ici l'hiver beaucoup mourront. Ils s'amuseront avec elle ce soir.** _Il releva la tête vers Jaime, pour appuyer sa dernière phrase._ **Après, ils ne s'en soucieront plus!**

Jaime hocha la tête et marmonna faiblement des mots incompréhensible. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il était le seul à pouvoir sortir Brienne de là, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Un cheval s'agitait à l'attache, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il balaya le campement du regard et aperçu Steeshanks qui buvait à grosses goulées quelque chose qui ne devait pas être que de l'eau. Il s'élança vers lui.

- **Il faut retourner à Harrenhal,** _ordonna-t-il._

- **Pourquoi ?**

Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un brin d'amusement. Comme s'ils allaient faire demi-tour, parce que le fils à papa le demandait. Il ne restait que deux journées de route et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'autoriser à faire des va-et-vient parce que monsieur le souhaitait.

- **Un oubli,** _cracha Jaime._

- **Sûrement pas,**_ contesta l'émissaire._ **J'ai des ordres de Lord Bolton.**

- **Qui sont ?**

**- De vous livrer à votre père à King's landing...**

**- Vous espérez une récompense ?** _le coupa Jaime_, _les yeux étincelants, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête._

- **Je sers Lord Bolton. Si votre père...**

- ...**vous espérez une récompense? **_le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois._ **Ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Mon père me demandera ce qui est arrivé à ma main. Je lui dirai « cet homme l'a coupé. »,****_dit-il en pointant l'homme barbu de son index gauche._**

_- _**Je n'ai rien à voir...**_ protesta Steeshanks._

_- _**Ou.. « cet homme m'a sauvé la vie. »**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- **Nous retournons à Harrenhal ! **_poursuivit-il. _**Maintenant !**

Sans même attendre une réponse, il se pressa vers les montures attachées à un arbre. Une fois en selle, ils partirent tous au galop. On ne reconnaissait bientôt plus les soldats, mais juste des ombres, entourées d'un nuage de poussières. Les sabots des chevaux claquaient contre la terre sèche. Ils arrivèrent à Harrenhal rapidement. Et furent surpris en découvrant le camp. Les habitants semblaient tous avoir fuient. Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir pénétré une ville fantôme. Il n'y avait pas un chat et c'était calme. Bien trop calme. Jaime était en file de tête. La panique le prit. Il fit faire un tour sur lui même à son cheval, puis sauta à terre. Brienne devait servir de spectacle, il en était sûr. Elle était à tout les coups en train de se faire violer par tout les hommes de la ville. Jaime se mit à courir, hors d'haleine. Il tendait l'oreille. Écoutant, tout en continuant.. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du centre, il pouvait apercevoir du mouvement. Des hommes chantaient à voix haute une chanson dont il connaissait les paroles.

**_« Un ours y avait, un ours, un ours ! Tout noir et tout brun, tout couvert de poils..._**  
**_L'ours ! Oh, viens, dirent-ils, oh, viens à la foire ! La foire ? Dit-il, mais je suis un ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !_**  
**_Et de céans léans descendent la route. De céans ! De léans ! Trois gars, la chèvre, et l'ours dansant !_**  
**_... Dansa, virevolta tout le long du chemin qui menait à la foire ! La foire ! La foire !_**  
**_Oh, qu'elle était douce, et pure, et belle ! La fille aux cheveux de miel !_**  
**_Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux de miel !_**  
**_... En humant le parfum sur la brise d'été ! L'ours ! L'ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !_**  
**_En humant la parfum sur la brise d'été !_**  
**_Il renifla, rugit et le sentit, là, sur la brise d'été ! Du miel, du miel !_**  
**_Oh, fille suis, et pure, et belle ! Jamais ne danserai avec un ours velu ! Un ours ! Un ours ! Jamais ne danserai avec un ours velu !_**  
**_... Et la souleva jusqu'au ciel ! L'ours ! L'ours !_**  
**_Je réclamais un chevalier, et tu n'es qu'un ours ! Un ours ! Un ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !_**  
**_Elle ruait, pleurait, la fille si belle, mais il léchait le miel de ses cheveux, de ses cheveux ! De ses cheveux ! Léchait le miel de ses cheveux !_**  
_**Alors, elle soupira, cria, décrocha des ruades au ciel ! Mon ours ! Elle chanta, mon bel ours si beau ! Et il s'en furent de céans léans, la belle et l'ours, l'ours et la belle ! »**__ chantaient-ils gaiement._

Ils étaient penchés, regardant à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque arène. Une centaine d'hommes observait, complètement captivé par ce qui s'y déroulait. Ils criaient, huaient et riaient de bon cœur. Jaime se fraya un chemin. Ses yeux semblèrent sortir de ses orbites, lorsqu'il vit Brienne combattre, avec une épée en bois, un ours terrifiant. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. La bête allait la tuer. « **L'épargne pas !** » _s'écriait une personne à l'animal. _**« Qu'elle piètre prestation. Cesse de fuir et bat-toi ! »** _s'écria Locke. Cette fois-ci, c'était destiné à la jeune femme._

Brienne avait trois énormes griffures dans le cou. Elle était couverte de sang. Elle n'avait pas peur. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux. Pas forcément envers la bête. Ce pauvre ours n'y était pour rien. Elle brandissait devant elle sa fausse épée, en soufflant bruyamment par la bouche. Elle reculait à mesure que l'animal s'avançaient dangereusement vers elle. Elle avait tué des chevaliers aguerrit, connu pour être soit disant imbattable. Elle en avait vaincu des champions. Elle avait même réussi à prendre le dessus contre Jaime Lannister et Loras Tyrell. Elle avait été la garde royale de Renly Baratheon. Elle n'avait pas peur d'un ours.

- **Une épée en bois ?**_ s'indigna Jaime._

- **Vous êtes la ?** s'exclama Locke en le voyant.

- **Une épée en bois ! **_Répéta-t-il hors de lui._

Jaime poussa les hommes qui le séparait de celui qu'il détestait le plus. Une fois en face de lui, il le toisa de son regard.

- **On a qu'un seul ours,** _se défendit Locke en secouant légèrement la tête._

- **Je paierai sa rançon ! De l'or, des saphirs ou autres, mais faites la sortir de là !**

**- Vous autres, les nobles, croyez qu'il n'y a que l'or qui compte. **

_I__l attrapa le bras droit de Jaime et le souleva, montrant son moignon bandé. _

- **Ceci me rend plus heureux que votre or ! Et cela plus heureux que tout ses saphirs ! **_Rajouta-t-il en désignant Brienne de la main. _**Alors, achetez-vous une main en or, et foutez la dans votre cul ! **_Postillonna-t-il en collant presque son visage à celui de Jaime._

Locke se trompait sur un point, il n'y a pas que l'or qui compte aux yeux de Jaime. Brienne est plus importante encore. L'ours se leva. Il se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières, ce qui valu une exclamation de joie de la part de la foule. Brienne le fixait, elle ne démordait pas. Plus rien ne comptait à part sauver sa peau. Elle devait juste rester en vie. Tout allait bien finir par s'arrêter? Elle essaya d'attaquer d'un coup d'épée dans le poitrail de l'animal, ce qui lui valu un coup violent dans la mâchoire. Un crie de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa vulgaire épée de bois était maintenant brisée en morceaux, éparpillée par terre. L'ours l'attaqua une nouvelle fois, lui blessant son bras. L'animal hurlait de rage. Les hommes faisaient trop de bruits, ce qui gênait la pauvre bête. Son crâne le brûlait, privé de sa liberté, enfermé dans une arène... pour lui, Brienne était la cause de tout ça. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le ventre. Sans plus attendre, Jaime sauta à ses côtés. Le son lourd, lorsqu'il arriva sur le sol, alerta Brienne qui se retourna pour voir ce que c'était. Jaime ne quittait pas l'ours des yeux.

- **derrière moi !** Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- **Non !** _s'écria Brienne qui ne voulait pas être protégée._

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, il aida Brienne à se relever et la tira la derrière lui pour la mettre en sécurité. Pour Jaime, c'était tout ce qui comptait, si jamais il devait mourir, il était heureux de le faire en voulant protéger cette femme qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à cerner et qu'il semblait la connaitre par cœur pourtant. Ils avaient connu un début difficile. Ils voulaient se tuer... Jaime se moquait souvent d'elle. Mais au fond, elle était la seule personne qu'il souhaitait avoir auprès de lui. Une flèche se logea dans l'épaule de l'ours, ce qui l'arracha brutalement de ses pensées. Jaime se retourna et aperçu Steeshanks qui tenait fermement une arbalète dans la main.

- **Tu fais quoi ? **_Demanda Locke furieux à ce dernier._

- **Lord Bolton m'a chargé de le ramener vivant à King's landing ! Et je le ferai !**

L'ours, sous la douleur des flèches s'énervait encore plus.

- **Remontez la ! **_S'écria Jaime._

Brienne monta sur le dos de Jaime Lannister et attrapa des mains qui se tendaient vers elle. Jaime faisait toujours attention à l'ours, tout en aidant la jeune femme à se mettre à l'abri.

- **Tenez mes jambes !** _Ordonna Brienne en lançant ses mains vers le bas pour que Jaime les attrape._

L'ours se mit à courir vers lui. Ses jambes manquèrent de peu de servir de dîner à l'animal qui hurlait sa rage. Il remontait difficilement avec son unique main, manquant plusieurs fois de glisser. Il s'aidait comme il pouvait des vestiges de sa main droite. Il se jeta et réussi à s'agripper aux mains de Brienne. Elle réussit à le hisser hors d'atteinte. La jeune soupirait de soulagement mais ses yeux criaient « espèce d'idiot, tu aurais pu mourir pour moi? » Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se contenta de reprendre son souffle comme elle pouvait. Elle regardait Jaime, qui était toujours à terre.

- **La traînée reste ici !**_gronda Locke._

- **On l'emmène à King's Landing ou il faudra me passer sur le corps.**

**- Elle est à moi. Lord Bolton l'a dit lui-même,** _protesta-t-il._

- **Qu'est-ce qui importe à Lord Bolton, que son toutou ait son joujou ou que mon père retrouve son fils ?**

Tout le monde était près à se battre, une main posée sur son épée, au cas où. Mais Locke se résigna.

- **Reprenons la route. O**_**h et désolé pour les saphirs !**__ s'exclama-t-il en ce tournant vers Locke dont la fureur se lisait sur la grimace qui s'affichait sur son visage._


End file.
